


Adventures In Housesitting

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Beer, Bickering, Blackouts, Comedy of Errors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kinicky, Laundry, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, housesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kian and Nicky are housesitting for Mark.  This should never be allowed to happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Housesitting

Kian felt a little bit naughty, letting himself into Mark's house without him home. He had permission, of course, had the keys in his hand, but it was still the sensation of letting himself into a silent house that didn't belong to him, flicking on the lights, that sent a prickle of uncertainty running up his spine.

Nicky did not have the same problem.

He pushed past Kian, turning on every light his path as he did so and stuck his head straight in the fridge, fishing out a beer.

“That's not yours.” Kian pointed out.

“Nope, it's yours.” He tossed it to Kian and grabbed another one, twisting the top off and taking a long swallow. “This one's mine.” Kian shrugged, twisting his open. Well, if Nicky was doing it... He took a sip, feeling bubbles burst on his tongue. Nicky grinned, leaning out and clinking the bottles together. “Right...” He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. “First job. Feed dogs.” He turned around to the pantry, pulling out a box. He shook it, then looked round expectantly when nothing happened. “Um...”

“Think they're outside.” Kian pointed out, heading towards the sliding glass door leading onto the backyard. Sure enough, there were four faces peering through at them from the backyard, two of them scrabbling excitedly against the glass. “Do we feed them in here or out there?”

“Out there, I think.” Nicky shrugged, heading towards the door.

They were supposed to be housesitting for the night. Mark and Kevin were off on a dirty holiday and had wondered if Nicky and Kian could pop in, feed the dogs, keep an eye on the place for the night until Mark's brother Barry was able to come over and do it for them like he usually did. Nicky had said 'of course!', so Kian was doing it too, apparently.

Nicky slid open the door, laughed when four excited dogs circled him, trying to climb up him. Kian laughed, reaching in and grabbing two of them, starting to nudge them back outside. It was like herding sheep, a bit, though when Nicky managed to get into the yard and shake the box of food they were all fairly manageable, sinking their heads into the bowls while Nicky poured biscuits in. Kian filled their water bowls from the tap, and they were done.

“Right.” Nicky ticked the first item off the list. “One down. Next one is take bins out.”

“Okay...” Kian headed for the front door. Nicky followed. They wandered around the side of the house, edging into the small alcove where the bins were kept. Mark had shown them where they were when they'd come around for last instructions yesterday, though Kian already knew from that time he'd thrown up in the recycling and then blamed it on Shane, who was so hungover he couldn't remember either way.

“Hello.” Nicky said right behind his ear, making him jump. Arms came around his waist. “It's dark out here.”

“Is it?” Kian asked sarcastically, getting a laugh.

“Bit romantic.” Nicky murmured.

“It smells like old dog food and compost.” Kian laughed. “Grab a bin and let's go.”

“No fun.” Nicky pouted, kissing the back of his neck. “Come on, we've never done it here.”

“And we're not about to.” Kian argued. “Get the recycling, yeah?” He grabbed the handle of the green bin, starting to tow it on wheels that had less direction than a Tesco shopping cart, heard Nicky start to rumble along behind him. He put it down, nudged it a little closer towards the curb, then heard a yelp. “What?”

“Eurgh, I put my hand in something...!” Nicky shook his fingers. “It's all sticky and gross...” Kian started to laugh as he bent down, wiping it on the grass. “Yuck, I've gotta wash my hand...” He started to run back for the door, and Kian followed, still laughing. When he got in, though, he nearly tripped over a dog. There was another one leaping up on Nicky, looking excited while he tried to hold his dirty hand out of the way

“You didn't close the door?” Kian exclaimed.

“I thought you did!” Nicky protested. “I'm... argh, get off... Nullah? Edgar? Which fucking one is this?”

“Ehm... Mitch, I think.” Kian laughed. That seemed to work. The dog looked at him, at least, and abandoned Nicky to trot over. He grabbed it by the collar, starting to drag it back to the door. “Come on, you.” He looked up at a crash in the other room and a bark. “Nicky, go...”

“My hand's gross!” Nicky complained, holding out a sticky hand. Kian wasn't sure what that was, but it was probably a biohazard. He ran into the kitchen. The tap ran, and then he was back out, going to investigate the source of the crash while Kian tried to tug the largest dog towards the glass door. He got it out, started to call for the others. Nicky came in, a twisting pug struggling in his arms. “I found one!”

“What did it break?”  
  
“Vase. Fuck...” He almost dropped the dog, held it tighter, then practically tossed it out when he managed to get to the door. “Two down. Where's the others?”

“Saffy!” Kian called out, hoping to get a reply. “Other... dog.”

“Edgar.” Nicky whispered, as though he was trying to be polite about Kian forgetting the dog's name. Kian rolled his eyes. “Why does Mark need this many fucking dogs?”

“I don't know...” Kian sighed, going to investigate the kitchen. There was one at least. He dragged it out by the collar, pushing it out the door before the others could run back in. There was the thud of feet above them, and Nicky got a look on his face like he'd just solved a really difficult mystery. Sherlock Byrne ran for the stairs, dashing up and coming back down with a muddy-looking dog, who was hanging out of his embrace with a dejected look on it's face, looking utterly miserable at having been caught. Nicky threw it out and slammed the door shut, the barking muted by the glass.

“Right.” Nicky put his hands on his hips. “Now we've got a problem.” He gestured towards the stairs. Kian followed, tramping up them and feeling exhausted already. Why were they doing this again? Oh right, Mark was their friend. Though what kind of friend needed this many dogs...

“Oh, fucking hell.” Kian leaned against the doorframe, looking at the dog-shaped mud-stains all over the bed. It looked like she'd thrown a party up here, little pawprints and great splotches staining the grey bedspread. “Laundry.” He sighed, pinching his brow in frustration. Nicky was already moving towards the bed.

They stripped it quickly, though luckily it was just the duvet and pillow covers that needed washing. They bundled them up and dragged them downstairs, poking around until they found the laundry, which turned out to be in a little room off the garage. They chucked everything in and slammed the lid.

“Right... erm.” Nicky scratched his hair. “How's this work, then?”

“Put the stuff in and turn it on.” Kian sighed, nudging him out of the way. Theirs was a front-loader and this was a top-loader, but it couldn't be all that different, could it. Nicky picked up a bottle of liquid.

“Erm... how much?”

“Dunno. Capful?” Kian shrugged. They used powder at home, so he wasn't all that used to the liquid, but that seemed like a reasonable amount. Nicky nodded, tipping it in and swearing when it overflowed the cap.

“Well, it'll get extra clean.” He shrugged, slamming it closed. They argued over the buttons for a little while until they were able to compromise on a heavy rinse and spin cycle. Nicky pressed them, stepping back when it was done. It began to whirr, and nothing blew up, so they nodded at each other. Nicky grabbed the list back out of his pocket. “Next job is... turn off pool filter.”

“Well, you do that, and I'll go clean up that vase.” Kian sighed. The last time Nicky had anything to do with a pool filter he'd ended up cleaning cum out of it, but he sort of wanted to see what damage the dogs had done, figure out in advance how much he had to apologise for. Nicky wandered off and he went into the living room to see what the situation was.

It wasn't that bad, actually. Just a small glass vase that he guessed had been sitting on the small table in the corner. There had been a bunch of flowers in it, so he scooped those up as best he could and got them into a cup from the kitchen so they wouldn't die. Not that Mark or Kevin would notice, being away for two weeks, but it was still the principal of the thing. He got out a broom and started to sweep, then looked for a vacuum to get the rest of the bits.

“Ow! Fucker!” He was digging in the broom cupboard when he heard it. When he went back, the neck of the vacuum clutched in one hand, Nicky was hopping on one foot in the living room, the other held in his hand. “Glass!”

“Why aren't you wearing shoes?” Kian exclaimed.

“You cleaned it up!”

“I hadn't bloody vacuumed yet.” Kian rolled his eyes. “Did you hear me vacuuming?”

“I dunno, I was arguing with the pool filter.” Nicky griped. “Like, how hard is it to just have a switch that says 'on' and 'off'. There were bloody settings, and none of them had words. Three wiggly lines with a circle around them. What the fuck does that mean? One of them looked like a flame. Why do you need a flame for a pool?” He hopped over to the couch and slumped down while Kian plugged in the vacuum. “Pissing blood.”

“Don't get it on the couch!” Kian ordered. “We can't wash it too.”

“Yeah, mam.” Nicky held it over the carpet instead. Kian rolled his eyes.

“Watch the carpet.”

“Why, what's it going to do?” Nicky shot back, though he cupped his hand around the wound. Kian made quick work of the vacuuming, put it away, then grabbed a box of tissue on the way back, leaning down at Nicky's feet to inspect the cut.

“Okay...” He sighed, mopping up the blood that was still oozing from his foot. Nicky whimpered. “Stop it, you baby. I haven't touched it yet.”

“But it hurts...” Nicky pouted.

“And you're a big, brave boy, right?”

“Fuck off.” Nicky laughed. Kian grabbed another tissue, trying to clear away the area. He squeezed gently. “Ow....”

“You've still got a bit stuck there.” Kian held it up into the light a bit. “I'll go get tweezers.”

“Will it hurt?” Nicky bit his lip. Kian laughed, kissing his hair.

“Like a bitch. But then it'll feel much better. Stay there.” He headed for the bathroom, began to rummage through the drawers. There was a first aid kit down the bottom, so he grabbed that, smirking when he saw what was hidden behind it and reminding himself to tell Nicky about it when he wasn't being a sooky mess. He went back and knelt down again.

“Ki?” Nicky murmured, flinching when Kian poked his foot with the tweezers.

“Mmm...?” Kian prompted, trying to focus on the task at hand. His own shadow kept falling over it and blocking his view, but there was no other way to see. He switched on the lamp on the side table, getting a better look.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Kian nodded, catching the slight shimmer of glass. “There it is.” He pursed his lips trying to get at it. “There you are, you little fucker.” He snipped the ends around it and started to pull, felt it stick.

“Ouch.” Nicky breathed. “Can you get it?”

“You bet.” Kian squinted, trying to see.

“Ow. Ow. Motherfucker. OW!” Nicky yelped. “What are you doing?”

“Getting this little...” He got it, felt it come free. Nicky made a strangled cry, then covered his mouth. Kian pressed a tissue over it, stopping the sudden flood of blood. “There you go.” He dropped the shard into the lid of the first aid kid so it wouldn't get into the carpet again, then grabbed an antiseptic wipe. “This is going to sting, okay?” He unwrapped it, started to swab, and heard Nicky whimper.

“Ow.”

“It's better than getting infected.” Kian shrugged. “Then your foot'll go black and drop off, and you won't be able to stand up for the keychange. It'll look ridiculous.”

“More ridiculous than normal, you mean?” Nicky laughed. “I think I'm getting some sort of repetitive stress from that, you know? I even see a stool and my knees twinge.”

“It's pretty strenuous stuff.” Kian agreed, putting down the wipe with the piece of glass and picking up a piece of sticky gauze. He smoothed it out on Nicky's foot and looked up. “All done.”

“My hero.” Nicky murmured, stroking his face. Kian smirked, kneeling up to kiss him. Soft lips pressed to his, a pointed tongue flickering out and teasing his mouth. “Let's have sex in Mark and Kevin's bed.”

“No, thank you.” Kian laughed. “Gross.”

“Aw... come on.” Nicky pouted. “It's better than out near the bins at least?”

“Not a great argument.” Kian snorted. “Spare bedroom. But we're not making a mess, okay? I don't want to have to clean those blankets too.”

“Course.” Nicky nodded. “Obviously.”

“Is it?” Kian sighed. “Because this night has made absolutely no sense so far.”

“And we've only been here forty-five minutes.” Nicky announced brightly. Kian groaned, looking at his watch. It felt like hours had passed. “We've gotten all the mad stuff out of the way, yeah?"

“Don't jinx it.” Kian mumbled, leaning into his shoulder. “What else do we have to do?”

“That's it.” Nicky shrugged. “Fix up the duvet once it's clean, and we're all done.” He tugged Kian up to sit with him and pulled him into a hug. “We're super organised.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kian sighed. “Stay here. I'll go get a couple more beers and we'll put on a movie. You want to pick something?”

“Yep.” Nicky got up, hopped over to the DVD shelves, and began to rummage. Kian went to get beer and when he came back Nicky was digging in a small cupboard under the TV cabinet. “Found something.”

“Yeah?” Kian sat down, leaning back and taking a sip from his beer. “What did you find?”

“Mark's porn stash.” Nicky glanced over his shoulder, grinning. “Check it out, they've got actual DVDs. Do people even have those any more? That's what the internet's for.”

“No way.” Kian laughed, sitting up to peer over the coffee table. “Anything good?”

“All shit.” Nicky shrugged. “Um... Gangbangs of New York?”

“Fucking really?” Kian stood up to get a better look. “How...” He went around to kneel next to Nicky, beginning to rummage. “Spankenstein? Batman in Robin?” He picked up another one, laughing at the cover art. “Robocock?”

“A Few Good Men... oh wait.” Nicky tossed that one aside. “That's actually A Few Good Men.” He grabbed another handful. “Saving Ryan's Privates. Swallow Hal? Triple X Men?”

“Crouching Tiger, Hidden Penis?” Kian tossed it aside. “No, we need a really good one. Something... oh, got it! Winner!” He held it up triumphantly, letting Nicky read the title. “Assmageddon.”

“Read the plot!” Nicky whooped. Kian giggled, turning it over.

“After discovering that an ASSteroid is about to hit earth, A.S.S.A recruits a team of deep drillers to destroy the foreign body and save mankind.”

“That... sounds... _amazing_.” Nicky gasped. “Put it in! Put it in!”

“That's what... Dick Blaster is about to say, I reckon.” Kian took the disc out, putting it in the player. He settled back onto the couch, pulling Nicky into his arms. A head laid comfortably on his shoulder, fingers twisting into the hand not holding remote. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicky yawned. “Right, here we go. Ready?”

“Yep.” Kian pressed play, pulling him close. Onscreen, two guys dressed as astronauts were being loaded into a 'cockpit' Kian knew it was called that because it was painted on every wall.

“Do you think they're going to survive?” Nicky whispered. Kian shrugged.

“I don't know. I think they'll probably have sex first... oh, there we are.” The astronauts were climbing out of their suits, walking through what he suspected was supposed to be a spaceship but looked more like a supermarket loading dock. There was tinfoil wrapped around every available surface, though, so that certainly helped the illusion. “This is very futuristic.”

“I feel like I'm actually there.” Nicky murmured, making Kian laugh. “Oh, look, they're drilling.”

“Those drills look like dildos.”

“Shut up, you're ruining the illusion.” He paused while various sweaty people worked their way through asstronaut's training.

“Oh wait...” Kian paused the movie. Nicky whined, looking put out.

“I was getting into that...”

“Just a minute.” Kian ran from the room, back into the bathroom where he'd found the first-aid kit, grabbed what he was after and brought it back. “Got you a present.” He tossed it at Nicky, who squealed, holding his arms up to deflect it.

“Gross!” He kicked at the vibrator on the floor. It must have landed on the button, because it had started buzzing, shivering around in a slow circle. Nicky poked it warily with his uninjured foot until it stopped moving. “Why?”

“Found it. Think it's clean.” Kian shrugged. Nicky raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna use it?”

“Not really. We have one at home. I don't want something in my arse that's been in Mark's arse.”

“I get that all the time.” Nicky argued. It was no secret that Kian and Mark had fucked once or twice when they were bored or lonely, but that had been years ago. It had been nice, but he'd never felt for Mark what he did for Nicky. He was just a good friend that had put out occasionally, though Kian had admittedly had a bit of a thing for him that he knew wasn't reciprocated. Then Nicky had come along and... “Whose do you think it is?”

“Erm...” Kian picked it up again, turning it over his hand. It was about three inches long, purple, and a bit glittery. “Could go either way, I reckon.” They'd never used toys at the time, but it hadn't been that sort of arrangement. Mark could be seriously filthy when he got in a mood, though, and Kevin was just as bad, if what he'd heard through the hotel walls was any indication. He pressed the button, felt it buzz in his hand, and giggled. “Ooh, tickly.” He reached out, poking Nicky's thigh with it.

“Does it have a higher setting?” Nicky asked. Kian nodded, fiddling with the base and hearing it get louder, practically vibrating out of his hand. “Fun.” He looked up at Kian. “Fuck me with it.”

“No. Ew.” Kian pulled a face. “It's not ours.”

“They never have to know.” Nicky rolled his eyes. “Just like they never have to know about their blankets, or the vase. Barry must have done it.”

“Barry shoved a vibrator up his arse?”

“Nope, because by the time he got here it was washed and put away, like it had never been used.”

“What if they notice?”

“What are they going to notice?” Nicky argued. “I'm not going to take a shit on it.” He pressed it to his own groin, giggled, and Kian saw him harden against the vibrations. “Ooh, that's fun.” He looked at Kian. “Come on. We can roleplay. You be Mark, I'll be Kevin, and we can watch their terrible astronaut porn.”

“Tempting...” Kian sighed. He pressed play again. On screen the foreign body was just showing up, a tall black guy with a thick accent, who apparently needed to be destroyed with drills. Everybody looked really enthusiastic about that concept. “Can I be Kian and you can be Nicky and I can just fuck you?”

“Ooh, or I'll be Kian and you be Nicky!” Nicky said brightly. “I'll fuck you!”

“You'll fuck yourself?”

“Yes!” Nicky laughed, clapping his hands together. Arms wound around Kian's neck. “Oh, Nicky... you're so hot...”

“I'm not saying my own name.”

“You're not doing anything.” Nicky pouted. “No vibrators, no roleplay. What's the point of ya?”

“I was just going to sit here quietly and be in love with you.” Kian shrugged.

“You do that all the time!”

“I can stop.” Kian raised an eyebrow. “That's an option.”

“Come on...” Nicky murmured, pressing kisses to his throat. There was a sharp buzzing when he turned the vibrator back on. It circled Kian's nipple for a moment, making nerves jump and cry, and then started to trail down the middle of his chest to his stomach. “Let me fuck you...”

“Okay.” Kian sighed, then was punched lightly. “What?”

“Okay...” Nicky mocked. “Bit of enthusiasm might help.”

“Enthusiasm, eh?” Kian laughed. Then he pounced.

Nicky squealed when he was pushed back onto the couch, Kian on top of him, the vibrator trapped between them. He grabbed it out of Nicky's hand, shoved it between them, running it down to press to the front of Nicky's jeans and getting a sharp, arching moan when he found Nicky's balls. Fingers twisted in his hair, yanking him down into a hard kiss, Nicky's other hand getting between them and starting to undo zips and buttons. Kian pushed the vibrator inside, tickling the tip over Nicky's entrance.

“Oh... fuck.” Nicky hissed, mouthing at his ear. Kian got their jeans shoved down properly and bent, closing his mouth around Nicky's erection while he ran the toy around the hole slowly, not touching directly. There was a loud, whimpering cry, fingers threading back through his hair while he sank lower, swallowing Nicky in. “I'm... fuck...” Nicky panted. “I'm supposed to be fucking you.”

Kian pulled off, his hand taking over the stroke. “I can stop.”

“But...” Nicky closed his eyes, trying to think. Kian twitched the vibrator against his entrance, laughed when he saw Nicky jerk. “Oh. Oh! Got an idea!” He looked down at Kian. “Sit up.”

“Okay...” Kian pulled away. There was a slight whimper when he turned the toy off, but fuck, he wasn't running the batteries out and then having to explain that to Mark. Nicky kicked off his jeans, gesturing at Kian to do the same, then tugged him forward to sit on his lap.

“We need lube.”

“Erm...” Kian looked around, but had no bloody idea where to start looking for that. “I'll go check the bedroom?”

“Grand. I'll watch Assmageddon.” He was pushed back off Nicky's lap, and stumbled from the room, naked from the waist down, feeling like he'd just been spat out of a very sexy, slightly frustrating tornado. He always felt like that with Nicky, but for some reason he'd always run back in again, despite the fact that it was loud, confusing, and a bit prone to throwing things at his head.

He rummaged through the bedroom drawers, but had no luck. Checked the bathroom next door and was rewarded with two sealed bottles under the sink. He hesitated. If he opened one, they'd definitely know what he and Nicky had been doing in their house, but at the same time... well, Nicky was horny and had a vibrator. He grabbed one, ripping the top open as he ran back downstairs. When he got there, Nicky was gone.

“Kian! Come help!”

“What are you...” He followed the voice through to the garage, and poked his head into the laundry.

Nicky was stood against the wall, hopping on one foot, while soapy water spilled all over the floor. Kian swore, pushing through, and turned the machine off, bubbles and water soaking his bare legs to the knees.

“Why didn't you just turn it off?”

“I didn't want soap to get in my foot...” Nicky pouted. “Is it broken?”

“I don't...” Kian lifted the lid, rocking back when foamy bubbles spilled out. “It looks okay. Think we just used too much detergent or something...” He pulled out the duvet. It looked clean enough, at least, and he tossed it into the nearby sink. “Let's just rinse that off and hang it out to dry, okay? Can you do that while I get a mop?” Nicky nodded, hopping over to the sink and beginning to run the water. Kian went back to the broom cupboard, shoving aside the vacuum from earlier. When he passed back through the living room he realised the TV was still on. The foreign body was taking a long time to be destroyed, because apparently everyone had to have a turn at drilling it. Kian laughed, pausing for a minute to watch.

“Whatcha doing?” Nicky was coming through, wet fabric all bundled up in his arms. Kian winced as it started to drip on the carpet.

“Nicky, that's wet...”

“Yeah, just taking it out to dry.” He was on both feet at least, but he was limping a bit.

“You're dripping all over the...”

“At this point in the night, I don't really care.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. “The carpet will dry, okay? I was about to have you sit on my cock and shove a vibrator up my arse, and I was honestly really looking forward to it, so if Mark's carpet gets a bit damp, well... fuck him for having a confusing washing machine. Hey... things are stepping up there.” Kian turned back to the television, looking at what Nicky had indicated. Two guys were fucking him at the same time and he was taking it like champion, holding his knees up while they both shoved into him. Then a third guy was lining up and...

“Oh.” Kian tilted his head. “That's impressive.”

“Ow.” Nicky came to stand next to him. “You reckon you could do that?”

“If I didn't mind ending up in the hospital.” Kian sank back down onto the couch, the mop forgotten. “Ehm...” He leaned forward, watching. One of the other guys was pushing into his mouth and they were all congratulating each other on their efforts to break up the foreign body. Kian got the feeling they weren't even trying to stick to the script any more. “Could you?”

“Two, maybe, if I had to.” Nicky leaned on the arm next to him. “Three? No. That's mental. You reckon he trains for that?”

“Like, push-ups and things?”

“No, just like, shoving things up his arse all day. Like, he's at Starbucks, gets like... a Venti frappuccino and just shoves the cup up there once he's done? Keeps his keys in there? You wouldn't need pockets, with an arse like that. Could probably stick a fold-up umbrella up there and all.”

“What if it popped open, though?”

“Ouch.” Nicky winced. “Weren't you supposed to be mopping?”

“Weren't you supposed to be taking care of that?” Kian gestured at the mound of fabric in Nicky's arms, which was still dripping on the carpet. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “We'll finish this when we get back.” He promised, heading towards the laundry. Suddenly, there was an acrid burning smell, a sizzling pop, and the house was plunged into total darkness.

“Fuck!” Nicky cried. Kian stopped up short, feeling around himself for a wall to hold onto while his eyes adjusted.

“What was that?” Kian asked. “Did it come from near you?”

“Erm...” Nicky started, sounding strained. “I think the blanket dripped on the extension cord for the lamp...”

“Jesus Christ.” Kian covered his eyes in frustration, though there wasn't much point since he couldn't see anyway. “Nicky...”

“You distracted me with porn!”

“You distracted yourself!” Kian argued. “I said it was dripping and you said you didn't care.”

“Because Mark's washing machine is stupid!”

“Just...” Kian sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them he could see a little better. The houses on either side were still lit up, and he could see just enough to make his way over to the dark shape of Nicky, who squealed when he put his hand on his arm, then leant into him. “Fuse box, okay? Where's the fuse box?”

“Like I know.” Nicky pouted. “Outside somewhere? Oh wait... the pool filter! I saw a box near there.”

“Right.” Kian stumbled over to the coffee table and managed to find his phone in the dark, flicking on the flashlight. Nicky blinked in the sudden brightness, covering his eyes. Kian reached for his jeans, realising he was still naked below the waist, and tugged them on. “Fusebox.” He reached out, threading a hand through Nicky's. “Show me.”

It was actually a bit lighter outside, with the streetlamps, the other houses, and the moon casting a dim glow over the yard. They fought their way out through a barking, excited wall of fur and slammed the door closed. Crept around the edge of the pool, Kian trying not to slide on the slippery pavers. Nicky was limping along in front with the blanket in his arms. He stopped, flicking the catch on the grey box set into the wall, and they both leaned in to have a look.

“Okay...” Kian sighed. The switches were all flicked to off. He reached up, flicking on the one labelled bathroom. A light shone suddenly from the room upstairs and he nodded, starting to switch all the others to on. When he was done Nicky cheered.

“Success!” He laughed, bouncing on the spot. Then, before Kian could move, his feet slid on the pavers and he tumbled backwards into the pool, the duvet cover on top of him. He came up spitting water, the blankets spread out around him like a floating cape. Kian laughed. He couldn't help it. Nicky looked miserable, hair all plastered to his face, soaking wet and eyes wide with shock.

“Are you okay?” Kian managed between giggles. Nicky pouted, starting to paddle towards the edge. Kian helped him out, snagging the duvet cover and dragging it out. It weighed a ton, the fabric sucking to the side of the pool while he tried to drag it out. He threw it over the clothesline, trying to spread it out so it would dry faster. They were getting relieved by Barry at eleven the next morning, and needed the place back to how they'd found it before he arrived.

“'m cold.” Nicky shivered. “And my foot hurts.”

“Aw... baby.” Kian sighed, wrapping arms around him. He was cold, his skin icy to the touch and his clothes plastered to him. “Come inside. We'll change your dressing and warm you up.” They kicked dogs out of the way and Kian got him back in, reached into the bag they'd brought for something dry to wear. “Where are your pyjamas?”  
  
“What pyjamas?” Nicky looked confused. “I never wear pyjamas.”

Of course. Kian sighed, digging his own out. They'd be a bit big in the waist but they'd have to do.

“Come on.” He ordered. “Hot shower.”

“Join me?”

“Yeah.” The cheeky smirk he was given was pretty hard to say no to. Nicky stripped off his clothes on the hallway tiles, dripping everywhere. Kian remembered he still needed to mop, but that could wait until Nicky was taken care of. Nicky dashed naked up the stairs and Kian followed behind, looking appreciatively at his bum on the way up.

It was a good bum. A bit skinny, like the rest of him, but firm and a bit cheeky, if an arse could be cheeky. If anyone's could, it was probably going to be Nicky's. He had the kind of arse that looked like it would tell filthy jokes, if it could, and then be really polite to your mam. Kian didn't know how his mam felt about Nicky's bum, but he knew his mam liked Nicky, was always trying to fatten him up a bit and fussing over him in a way that made Kian wonder why he never got that much bloody attention.

He gave it a slap on the way into the bathroom, getting a squeal in response, and leaned over to turn on the water, adjusting it until it was warm enough. Nicky was already trying to get him out of his jeans again, was clawing at his belt despite the fact that he was shivering against Kian's back, his teeth chattering in his ear.

“Right, get in.” Kian pointed when the water felt right. Nicky did, sighing happily once he was under the hot water. Kian stripped off his clothes and climbed in as well, pulling him close. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Nicky murmured, kissing him gently, though he was still shivering a little bit. “Sexy.” He wound himself around Kian. “Warm me up...?”

“Warm you up.” Kian agreed, running fingers down his back. Nicky rolled under it, kissing up his neck and grinding into Kian. There wasn't much to grind with, he was all shrunken up from the cold. Not that Kian was going to say that and risk a tantrum. There'd been more than enough drama that night already. He reached down, closing his hand around it and starting to stroke, feeling it come back to life in his hand. Nicky moaned softly, eyes closed under the water streaming down over his face. “Better?”

“Mmm...” Nicky sighed, pushing into him. “More...” He mumbled.

“Still wanna fuck me?” Kian urged, getting a soft moan in reply. This was probably going to be the best place to do it, no mess to clean up, the water as a serviceable enough lube. “Come on, Nix...” He breathed as a hand dropped to stroke him slowly, the water making it slide deliciously. “Fuck me.”

“God yes...” Nicky swallowed, reaching over Kian's head to the shower caddy behind him. When his hand came back it was filled with shower gel. He reached down again, clasping it around Kian's growing erection, slippery and warm and beginning to stroke, his fingers loose while they slid. Kian closed his eyes, pushing into the delicious feeling of slick fingers. He reached back as well, got his own handful, wanting Nicky to feel how nice this was. His boyfriend whimpered softly, lips claiming Kian's while they stroked each other.

He was turned around in fairly short order, Nicky pushing him to the tiles and grinding against him, stiff and slippery. Fingers slid over his hole, pushing in gently, scissoring and spreading. Kian whimpered, feeling the stark, pleasurable pain of the stretch. Nicky was kissing his neck, though, guiding him through it, and he pushed back, crying out when the other hand wrapped around his cock again, jerking slowly.

“So tight...” Nicky murmured, nibbling down his shoulder. “So tight, my sexy boy...”

“Yes...” Kian gasped, bracing his arm against the wall while a tongue began to slide down his spine. “Nix...”

“Mmm...” Nicky dropped to his knees, fingers still twisting. A tongue joined them a moment later, making Kian groan, try to push back against it. He didn't get this often, but when he did it was... oh... oh god... a bit of a treat. It laved over him, tickling and poking, then sinking in. Kian cried out, pressing his face into the wall, the cold tiles on his cheek making it easier to focus and not just collapse with the careful, twisting touches. Hands spread his cheeks, and when he looked back, it was to Nicky half-buried in his arse, eyes closed under the water running down his face.

“Fuck, Nix...” Kian groaned. “That's really good...” He felt Nicky laugh against him, teeth scraping gently over him, and felt the hand on his cock start stroking again. “Oh... don't, I'm gonna come if you keep...” He felt another laugh, braced himself a little harder at the vibrations, then Nicky let go, standing up and moulding to his back, pressing against him.

“Gonna come in your arse.” Nicky promised. “Gonna fill you up, baby. You want it?”

“Yes...” Kian panted, feeling fingers twisting into him again. He did. Fuck. He was generally more of a top, but with Nicky grinding against him there wasn't much else he wanted. “Now. Ready.” He felt it press, blunt and hard, circling him for a second and then... fuck... fucking hell, Nicky was in. The stretch wide and deep, pushing forward until he was sheathed all the way, low gasps bathing his shoulder while hands clenched on his hips, trying to stroke, but then just grabbing hard, yanking them together, Nicky growling in his ear.

“So fucking tight, Ki.”

“Nix...” Kian gasped, trying to push back. “You feel...”

“God, yes.” A hand gripped the back of his neck, sliding up to fist in his hair and turning him into a hard kiss. Kian met it sloppily, whimpering when Nicky started to move, thrusting slowly, then moving faster, harder, lips dragging up Kian's cheek when he lost control of the kiss, mouthing at his temple instead and holding him still. “That's it, Ki. Just like that.” He groaned. “Oh fuck, baby... take it. Take me like that...” He cried out suddenly, hand bracing himself on the wall, holding Kian's hand to the tiles.

“Nicky...” Kian choked out, too turned on by the whispered encouragement in his ear, the growling, owning bites starting to suck at his shoulders. “Too good...”

“We're saving mankind from certain destruction.” Nicky laughed. Kian giggled, breaking off into a moan when Nicky bent his knees slightly and the angle changed, went higher, deeper. “Fuck... Ki.” Nicky swallowed. “Does that feel good, babe?” Kian nodded, not able to speak when the next thrust drove his breath out of him. “Is that how you want it?”

“Nicky...” He managed. “Right there, I'm...” He reached down, beginning to stroke himself, his eyes rolling back when Nicky slid a tongue up his throat, bending his knees a little more to make the angle deeper, straighter, pushing up into Kian and crying out suddenly, grabbing around his waist hard.

“Fuck. Fuck. Ah...” Nicky cried out again, biting at his shoulder. Fingers grabbed his hair again, yanking him into a kiss and Kian felt Nicky's orgasm groaned out against his tongue while he was filled in sudden, jerky floods of heat. He cried out, feeling it rush past his prostate, forced there by the cock nudging him over and over, Nicky gasping hard into his shoulder while Kian tightened down on purpose, wringing the last of him out, trying to force pressure onto the right spot. And there... oh fuck... there it was, his toes curling while he tried to keep himself from slipping over on the tiles, cheek pressed against a damp wall while Nicky drove into him over and over.

He managed a strangled shout of Nicky's name and came over the wall, stroking himself hard and feeling the wrenching release, Nicky fucking him through it. It was overwhelming, every sensation at once, and by the time he was flopping, sated, against the wall, he wasn't even sure how he was still on his feet.

They sank to the bottom of the stall, Nicky reaching up to turn off the water, Kian in his lap. He felt Nicky slip out, moaned softly at the full sensation leaving him, and received an exhausted kiss, hands exploring him carefully, stroking him down.

They towelled off and Kian stole a robe from Kevin's side of the wardrobe while Nicky climbed into Kian's pyjamas, knotting the waist extra tight. Kian finished mopping up the mess and then they snuggled up together on the couch to watch a movie, Nicky's head on his shoulder.

They must have fallen asleep, because when he woke it was dark and the TV was stuck on the menu screen for CliffBanger. It had been okay, that one, and the main lad had been way better looking that Sylvester Stallone. He was sort of interested to see who's arse the stolen money would end up being inside, but had been too tired after the craziness of the night and the rather spectacular climax Nicky had driven out of him in the shower. He turned off the TV, then woke Nicky carefully, helping him up to the spare room, and fell back to sleep, his boyfriend in his arms.

They woke up late, at almost ten, and rushed around trying to fix everything up, having a fight with the duvet cover, which had dried all right but had leaves stuck in it from the tree above the clothesline. They ended up with Nicky climbing inside it to hold the corners of the blanket in the right spot, then Kian pulling the cover down over his head. He struggled back out, hair all messed up, and they remade the bed as neatly as possible, hoping the lads wouldn't notice. Nicky shoved all the DVDs back into the cupboard, Kian fed the dogs again, and by the time Barry knocked on the door they were just about done.

He came in, accepted the keys and a hug from both of them, and grabbed a beer, sinking down in front of the TV.

“You lads staying for the match?” He asked, reaching for the remote.

“Um...” Nicky glanced at Kian, pleading. Kian smiled indulgently. Apparently they were. “Yeah, okay.”

The TV went on. Barry drew in a sharp breath, then turned to look at them, raising an eyebrow.

“Cliffbanger?”

Fuck.

“Erm... actually we'll catch it at home.” Nicky was already back towards the door, his cheeks going pink.

“Yeah, um... see ya.” Kian agreed, following. “Erm...”

“Don't ehm... look under the TV cabinet.” Nicky added helpfully.

And then they were dashing back to the car, trying to breath through their laughter.

 


End file.
